


Move Or Else

by embro



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, just a silly lil prompt fill, thats kinda it :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: you were sat in my reserved train seat and refused to move so i sat on your lap and now we’re both too annoyed and awkwardly turned on to move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Or Else

**Author's Note:**

> I remade on [Tumblr ](http://harryventura.tumblr.com)

It’d been months since Louis had been home, months since he’d seen his mum in full rather than just her loving smile on FaceTime, so to say he was excited as he boarded the train would be an understatement. In just under two hours he’d be able to feel her arms around him and he was absolutely _buzzing_ for it. He didn’t think anything could ruin his mood until he located his seat only to find someone was already sat at it.

He’d specially reserved one by a powerpoint so he could charge his phone all the way there, the stupid thing so old that the battery only lasted more than an hour if he didn’t touch it, and he’d been all set on playing games to kill the time with it plugged in at the wall to keep it alive.

The guy seated there had a bloody book in his hands, staring intently down at the page, so Louis figured he’d have no problem moving.

“Excuse me,” Louis said, only for the guy to completely ignore him. He cleared his throat and said a little louder “Excuse me?” and when he still didn’t get a response he poked the man’s arm.

The guy quickly looked up, eyes wide with surprise. He was gorgeous, with a strong jaw and big lips and defined cheekbones. His hair was ridiculously long, but it was still pretty hot when he ran a hand through it to push it from his bright green eyes. “Can I help you?” he asked, voice deep and slow.

“Yeah, you could move,” Louis snapped, surprising himself as much as the hot guy in his seat with his annoyed tone.

The man’s brows furrowed before he said “What?”

“You’re in my seat.”

Hot Guy looked around the carriage, raising an eyebrow at what he saw. “Can you not sit somewhere else? We’re the only ones in here, it’s completely empty.”

“All of the seats are reserved, can you not see the little tickets above each one? Just ‘cause it’s empty now doesn’t mean people won’t get on later. I’ve reserved this seat, it’s mine, so move!”

“Why are you being so hostile?” he asked, voice laced with genuine curiosity. His head was tilted, his eyebrows were still furrowed, and his lips were pursed as if he was deep in thought. Louis felt like he was being psychoanalysed and he hated it.

“Why are _you_ being so stupid? This seat is mine so I have every right to kick you out of it!”

There was a long, tension-heavy pause before the guy crossed his arms and said “I’m not going to move until you say please.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Louis hissed. He was at boiling point, blood bubbling beneath his skin, and he could feel his ears going hot. It was one of his embarrassing side effects of getting mad, that and his tendency to stamp his feet, but he hoped it wouldn’t come to that. “It’s _my_ seat. I paid _extra_ for it.”

“What, like two quid more?” Hot Guy said with a smirk. “How about I buy you a coffee and you sit somewhere else and we’ll call it even.”

Louis’ nostrils flared as he said through gritted teeth “In five seconds I’m going to sit down on this seat, whether you move or not.”

Hot Guy raised a brow, waited five seconds before he smirked again and said “Go on then.”

“You asked for this!” Louis cried hysterically before sitting down on Hot Guy’s lap.

Hot Guy made an _oof_ sound as Louis elbowed him in the ribs, and squawked when Louis stood on his toes, but didn’t budge out of the seat.

Louis realised too late that he’d forgotten to put his bag in the rack above their heads so he picked it up from the aisle, pulled his phone charger out from the side pocket and stood up on his tiptoes to push the bag into the rack.

Without any kind of warning, the train lurched into motion and Louis would have fallen if Hot Guy hadn’t instinctively put his hands on Louis’ hips to steady him.

It made Louis’ cheeks flame red for an entirely different reason, but he wasn’t going to surrender in the battle for the seat just because Hot Guy’s fingers digging into him made him hot.

With Hot Guy still gripping onto him, he dropped back down into his lap with a huff.

“Well, I suppose you did warn me,” Hot Guy murmured, breath warm against the back of Louis’ neck. “Can’t say I expected it though.”

“Any time you want to move…” Louis trailed off, pulling his phone from his pocket and plugging it into the wall. He opened up one of his apps and waited for it to load, focusing on the screen to distract himself from the feeling of the warm body beneath him. He couldn’t quite stop thinking about him though, so he murmured “What’s your name?”

“Harry. What’s yours?”

“Louis. Not that it’s any of your business.”

Harry laughed low, and Louis could feel it rumble in the chest pressed against his back. “So what are you playing?”

“A game,” Louis snapped, refusing to give in to Harry’s attempt at making small talk.

But Louis’ vague answer backfired because Harry put his chin against Louis’ shoulder to see the phone, nose against Louis’ earlobe, breath tickling his neck and causing him to let out an involuntary shiver.

Harry didn’t say anything, but just imagining his smirk put Louis on edge again.

He locked the screen of his phone and put it on the empty seat beside them to let it charge some more, crossing his arms defiantly.

“Is it gonna be like this the whole way?” Harry asked, and Louis elbowed him in the ribs again.

“It won’t be if you just bloody _move_.”

“Where are you getting off?”

Louis turned back to face Harry and grinned “The last stop.”

“Me too,” Harry grinned back, and Louis felt his own smile fading. “Are you from there?”

“Yes,” Louis grunted, then turned back to face the front.

“I’m just going for the weekend to visit a mate.”

“I don’t care.”

“If you’re going to be sitting on my lap, you could at least let me get to know you,” Harry said matter-of-factly. “It’s only fair.”

“Nothing about this is fair,” Louis groaned. “This is _my_ seat. If you don’t like me then _move_.”

“I think I do like you, weirdly enough. You’re funny.”

“I’m not! Well, I am, but not right now. Right now I’m deadly serious.”

“You’re cute when you’re mad.”

Louis felt his face begin to heat up and mentally cursed that there was no way Harry was going to miss his blush. “If you’re trying to creep me out to get me off you it’s not going to work. If you even _think_ about getting handsy though I’m calling the fucking cops.”

“I’m not a pervert,” Harry grunted. “And you’re the one who’s invading my personal space. Maybe I should be the one calling the cops.”

“Fine, do, and then I’ll tell them you’ve stolen my seat. You’ll go to jail for thievery.”

Harry squawked out a laugh and Louis tried to hate the sound. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

Louis huffed loudly, and turned to look out the window as they pulled into the next station.

Their carriage went from being empty to half full, everyone giving them odd looks as they passed to get to their seats.

Harry grinned at those who passed while Louis ignored them, fixing his glare to the back of the seat in front of them. When the train began to move again, Louis found himself settling back without even thinking about it.

He was becoming far too comfortable on Harry’s lap, didn’t even feel awkward about their close proximity anymore, so that when Harry put his arms around Louis’ waist he didn’t even react.

“This okay?” Harry murmured into his ear. “I just have nowhere to put my arms and they’re beginning to feel stiff.”

“Whatever.”

There was about five minutes of silence between them before Louis sighed loudly and picked up his phone again, bored out of his mind. “You’re not allowed to look,” Louis said as he unlocked the screen. “Read your book or something, nerd.”

Harry scoffed but didn’t make a move, his hands never leaving Louis’ lap to pick up his book, his chin never making another go at resting on Louis’ shoulder.

It meant it didn’t take long for Louis to get distracted by his game, so distracted he forgot where he was enough to let out a soft _yes_ under his breath when he completed a level he’d been working at for ages.

Immediately Harry asked “What is it? Did you win?”

It startled Louis enough to make him drop his phone, wincing when it clattered onto the ground and slid beneath the seat in front of them, tugging itself free from the charger cord.

“Shit, I’ll get it,” Harry assured him quickly, leaning around Louis and reaching his hand down to the ground. He couldn’t get far enough with Louis on his lap, so Louis told him to stop it and lent down himself.

He had to bend himself in half while straddling one of Harry’s thighs to get his hand anywhere near it, Harry settling his large hands on his lower back to steady him. It was so _so_ close, so he lunged his hand forward, rocking his entire body to reach that little bit further, creating friction between their bodies that he really didn’t need.

It was doing strange things to his insides, and before he could realise what those strange things were his cock began to thicken where it was pressed against Harry’s thigh.

Harry’s hands suddenly clenched against Louis’ back, gripping handfuls of his t-shirt, and Louis swore beneath his breath when his own hand finally grasped his phone because he would have to sit upright and deal with the boy who could surely feel his hard-on.

Summoning up every scrap of dignity that was left, Louis sat up straight and fell back against Harry’s chest as if nothing had happened.

“You –“ Harry began.

Louis silenced him with a growled “S _hut up_! I don’t want to hear a thing from you.”

“But –“

“But nothing,” Louis snapped, which was when the train began its journey on old tracks and the ride became a whole lot more bumpy.

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Harry groaned as Louis bumped up and down on top of him, and Louis himself agreed with the sentiment because he could feel Harry’s half-hard cock against his arse.

“Are you kidding me?” Louis hissed. “You bloody perve.”

“Says you!” Harry moaned. “You started this!”

“You did! With your bloody stubbornness!”

Harry’s fingers gripped onto Louis’ hips and he tried to lift him up a bit. “Just get off me, please.”

“Only if you promise you’ll move.”

“Fine!” Harry hissed. “I’ll sit in my proper seat, for fuck’s sake, just get off me.”

So Louis jumped up quick and Harry climbed out of the seat, only to plop himself down in the empty one beside him. He sighed in relief as he sat down, pressing the palm of his hand down hard against his crotch, and Louis couldn’t help but smirk. He felt like he’d won in more ways than one.

“I thought you said you’ll go to your seat.” Louis teased, sitting down, feeling ridiculously victorious over not only the stupid bloody seat but the fact that he’d made Harry hard.

“This is mine.”

And Louis honest to God wanted to slap him. “Your seat is right next to this one? You couldn’t have _said_ that at literally _any_ time in our argument? I would have sat down there you tit! All I needed was the bloody powerpoint to charge my phone!”

“I thought you were just being a stubborn twat!” Harry scoffed.

“You’re the stubborn twat!” Louis raged. “I can’t believe this.”

“Just shut up for five seconds, you’re turning me on again!” Harry hissed, and all of Louis’ anger disintegrated.

He found himself blushing again, and looked away quickly to hide it. A large part of him felt rather pleased with himself, though, so he grinned and turned back to Harry to say “I guess you find my anger more than cute, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Harry huffed out a laugh. He breathed deeply through his nose, then out again, then took his hand from his lap and sat up straight.

“You got a kink for pissing people off?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said with a grin “Must do. This is the first time it’s happened though.”

“It’s obviously me,” Louis rolled his eyes, and blushed when Harry said “Obviously.”

He must have been so busy trying to get rid of the red of his cheeks that he hadn’t noticed they’d stopped at another station because suddenly there was a woman standing at Louis’ side, staring down at him.

“Excuse me, you’re in my seat,” she said, and after ten seconds of Louis blinking back at her she added “Seat 34B, yes? Carriage F?”

“This is Carriage E,” he shook his head.

Then, so suddenly and so loudly that Louis jumped about a foot in the air, Harry burst into laughter.

“What?” Louis snapped.

“This is Carriage F, dear,” the woman assured him. “Carriage E is the next one up.”

“It’s Carriage F,” Harry got out through his laugh. “You’re on the wrong seat!”

Louis couldn’t do much more than blink in disbelief. “But –“

“It’s fine, love, we’ll swap tickets and you can stay sitting next to your friend,” she offered kindly, holding out her ticket for Louis to take.

And because he felt like the world’s biggest tit _and_ Harry was still laughing at him, Louis shook his head and stood up and said “It’s okay, he’s not my friend. You sit here and I’ll go to mine.”

Harry’s hand shot out and wrapped itself around Louis’ wrist. “No! Don’t go, I’m sorry.”

The woman smiled at the two of them and said “I’ll leave you both to it, I’m sure if our tickets are checked we can explain it without needing to swap.” Then she turned and hobbled her way up the aisle.

Louis dropped back into his seat with crossed arms and a pinched up mouth and growled “Don’t say a _thing_.”

“I won’t,” Harry reassured him, but he was still smirking in that way that Louis had originally hated. It was growing on him, though. “But can I ask you something? Not about seats,” he quickly added when Louis sent him a glare.

“What?”

“Have you got a partner waiting for you in Doncaster?”

“Is that your attempt at subtly asking me if I’m single?”

“Yep,” Harry replied, popping the _p_ with grinning lips.

“The only person waiting for me is my Mum,” he snapped, annoyed at himself for going red again.

“So – you’re single?”

“Obviously.”

“Aren’t you going to ask me if I’m single?”

“No, because you obviously are. No one in their right mind would date you.”

Harry exaggeratedly sighed. “Are we back to this again? You know it turns me on, right? When you’re mad at me? I’m guessing that’s why you’re being mean. So, in a roundabout way, I suppose you’re actually being nice.” When Louis didn’t say anything, Harry added “And I am single, by the way. I know a part of you was definitely wondering.”

Louis crossed his arms and let out another huff and looked past Harry to peer out the window.

“You’re ignoring me? God, this is just too much for my little cock to handle. Big cock, I mean. It’s big. Really big.”

Louis had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling, knowing full well it’d make Harry too proud of himself.

“We’ve got at least another half an hour of this journey left, you can’t just ignore me for all of it,” Harry whined.

But Louis had every intention of it, plugging his phone back into the charger cord and opening up one of his games.

Harry kept sighing beside him, and eventually leaned over the armrest between them to watch Louis play games on his phone.

When Louis twisted his body so that Harry couldn’t see, he groaned “Louis! I said I was sorry! Just talk to me!”

“Fine!” Louis snapped. “What do you want me to say?”

“I want you to give me your number, for starters.”

And Louis hadn’t quite been expecting that. He figured Harry was just flirting with him to be a tease, so he blinked back at Harry for ages before he finally asked in a croaky voice “Is that it?”

“’course not. I’d like you to agree to let me take you out for a drink this weekend, or maybe even dinner. I’d like you to tell me if you live in London so that if you do, we can hang out there too. Or are you going to have to break my heart and tell me it’s Doncaster you live in?”

“I live in London,” he murmured, and Harry’s smile flashed so bright Louis instantly went pink.

“Good! So, give me that phone that’s been the cause of all this bloody trouble and I’ll pop my number in.”

Louis found himself handing it over without thought, entranced by Harry and his smirk, and watched him put his number into Louis’ phone and text himself.

“Cheers,” Harry said with a grin.

“But –“ Louis blurted. “How come?”

“I told you, I think you’re funny. And cute, especially when you’re angry. I have to say, you’re even cuter when you’re confused.”

Louis’ ears went that horrible shade of red again, only this time it wasn’t from being mad. “You _really_ think I’m cute?”

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. “Obviously.”

So Louis made a show of crossing his arms and pouting his lips and grunted “You better take me to somewhere nice for drinks. I’m not going to fucking Wetherspoons.”

But he had to work hard to keep himself from grinning with pleasure, ecstatic that this embarrassing train seat hiccup had become so much more.

 

 


End file.
